


There’s No Stopping Me

by belivaird_st



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Heroes & Heroines, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Peggy and Dottie practice their combat moves on one another.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Dottie Underwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	There’s No Stopping Me

“Have you gone soft on me?” Peggy smiled, laying on top of the short-tempered, hot face Dottie Underwood on the dirt ground in the back yard of their countryside home.

“Hasn’t been the first time,” Dottie huffed. She picked her head up to lip-lock the British agent, tasting the raspberry flavored danish she ate for breakfast along with a chesterfield cigarette. 

“Perhaps you’re letting me win the round deliberately? How dare you...” Peggy had broke apart the kiss, her dark brown eyes glaring hard into Dottie’s icy blue ones. 

The spy stuck her bottom lip out mockingly before playfully wiggling underneath the sandy earth, one hand grabbing Carter’s navy blue pantsuit bottom.

Peggy necked her, hearing her gasps of pleasure. They didn’t know a car was peeling up into the driveway with Jarvis dressed in his usual tailored suit and loafers.

“Ladies, um, oh dear, sorry...” he stammered as he started rising out of his Royce then backing away with his face turning beet red for intruding the women’s morning.

Both Peggy and Dottie scowled over his encounter. He was simply not wanted right now.


End file.
